Most television viewers now receive their home television signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in a set-top box, receiver or similar consumer device. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display in the home as desired by the viewer.
As viewers become increasingly mobile, however, a desire arises to make television and other media content more portable. That is, viewers now desire access to television and other programming in automobiles and other vehicles, and in other mobile environments. To provide such access, television signals becoming increasingly available via various sources such as satellite connections, as well as various terrestrial broadcast and other sources. Examples of terrestrial broadcasts include digital (ATSC) telecasts, as well as newer services available on other frequencies, such as the 700 MHz frequency band. Other sources of programming may also be available.
As mobile viewers enjoy programming from one or more of these sources, an issue often arises when the viewer nears the limits of a satellite footprint or broadcast range. As a viewer traverses the limit of a tower-based or other terrestrial signal, for example, a risk can exist that the programming will change or become unavailable if another source of the programming cannot be readily obtained. Local or regional feeds from terrestrial sources, for example, may not be readily available from a satellite source, or other interruptions can occur.
It is therefore desirable to create systems and methods that are able to readily identify potential or actual interruptions and to take remedial action prior to such interruptions. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.